Talk of the Town
by mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague
Summary: Paul and Carina hate each other. Why? Paul got her pregnant, and he doesn't even remember doing the deed. But when he imprints on her, how will it affect their future relationship? PaulxOC


**Disclaimer: Pssh, if I owned Twilight, why would I be on here? That's what I thought.**

**A/N: Yes, another fic. I deleted my other Twilight fics because, well, they sucked. I might repost them with MAJOR editing, so I don't get flamed. Me no likey the flames. They make me sad. It's kinda weird, actually. I can get beat up with a lacrosse stick by guys twice my size, but I can't stand to hear someone say that they hate my writing. Life's weird. Huh.**

**And I know that Paul imprinted on Jake's sister in Breaking Dawn, but I wanted him to imprint on a girl he got pregnant, because there's only a few of them out there. This was originally going to be Jared and Kim, but I changed my mind last night. If you like it, please review. If you don't, well, review anyways, because I like constructive criticism.**

**Song for the chapter: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy.**

**Talk of the Town**

**By mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague**

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night and yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter_

Paul DeSontos. The sound of his name makes my blood boil. He's an arrogant, stuck up asshole of a guy, who gets wasted and goes around taking a teenage girl's virginity. Then he gets them pregnant, and doesn't even remember that they had sex. Now that girl is five months along with his kid, and he doesn't even know it.

Well, okay. Maybe that doesn't happen every time Paul DeSontos has sex. But it sure did with me, Carina Redder. All because he was too drunk to use a fucking condom. Now I, the honor student with the exceptional artistic talent, am five months pregnant at fifteen.

Stupid idiot.

_Flashback-Five months ago_

"Dude, watch where you're going!" I snapped. Some dumbnut had just walked right into me and made me spill my drink all over me.

The dumbnut, who wasn't even going to bother apologizing, turned around. It took all I had to keep from gawking. Dumbnut was six foot five, tanned, with wavy black hair and gorgeous muscles. His smoldering eyes looked down at my short frame and glared.

"You watch where you're going," he snarled. He started to walk away.

Jerk! "You ran into me, you assfucker!" God, I love that word.

Dumbnut turned back around. "What did you call me?"

"You deaf too? I called you an assfucker, you Neanderthal!"

Was it just the heat of the bonfire, or did his eyes just go red? "You're a bitch."

"You're an asshole."

"Shithead."

"Fuckhead."

"Slut."

"Man whore."

"White girl."

Oh no he didn't! "Jimmy Cracker Bitch."

Now he was confused. "Say what?"

I poked him in the gut. "Gotcha!"

He laughed. "What's your name?"

I stuck out my hand. "Carina Tera Redder, esquire."

He shook it. "Paul DeSontos, the third."

"The third? Trippy."

"Very."

We started talking, and I realized that maybe Paul wasn't that much of a Jimmy Cracker Bitch after all. A little bit drunk, maybe, but that was beside the point. He was totally my new best buddy. He introduced me to his gigantically huge friends, and I gawked. It was hard not to. They were all so huge! Fucking huge giants! Dear God!

Paul Cracker Bitch offered me a beer. For a moment, I thought about the 'Just Say No' speech my dad had given me a few years back. But Paul Cracker Bitch's smoldering gaze made me just forget about it.

Then I was drunk.

Then we were in the woods.

Then we had sex.

_FF-Two weeks_

"Kim!" I hissed to my only girlfriend and my Biology partner. I was nearly late, again, but this time I had a reasonable excuse. "Kim! Major emergency!"

Kim looked up from her art project. "What is it?" she asked in her soft voice.

I slid into my seat at the table we shared together for Biology. "Kimmy, I did a bad thing."

She sighed. "What did you steal this time?"

I shook my head vigorously. "It's worse."

"You got caught?"

"Kim, I slept with Paul DeSontos!" I whisper-shouted, mainly because Paul was on the table to the left of us.

Her jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head again. "Nope. Here's the proof." I reached into my bag and pulled out a small box. Kim opened it and gasped.

"Dear God Carry. You're pregnant."

I moaned and put my head on my arms. "I know."

"So what're you gonna do?" she muttered.

"I don't know. But the worst of it is, he doesn't even remember we had sex."

"You want me to get Jared to talk to him?" she said quietly. Jared was her boyfriend of two months, who she loved deeply (and him her). Jared just so happened to be best friends with assfucker Paul, and sat with him at the next table.

Speak of the devil. Paul and Jared walked into the classroom, laughing. Jared's eyes fell on Kim and his eyes brightened. He nearly ran over to her and tackled her. Wow. A weekend apart really makes guys horny these days.

"Hey baby," he whispered. I nearly gagged.

Kim blushed. "Hey," she said softly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Okay, now I nearly threw up.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but Kim, dilemma?"

Paul's gaze turned to me. "Hey, Kim, who's your white friend?"

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fuckin. Kidding. Me. "My name is Ireally Havenoballs."

He cocked his head to the side. "'Ireally Havenoballs'?"

I couldn't help it. I nearly fell off my chair laughing. Jared started cracking up and so did the rest of the class. Kim quietly giggled and covered her mouth. Paul got the joke and glared. "You're a bitch," he muttered.

I stopped laughing and looked up at him. "You're still an assfucker."

**That's it for the prologue! I hoped you all liked it! BTW, sorry for the language. My BFF Kaylee is standing next to me as I write it and wants me to use some strange language in this fic. So I am. **

**Review please. It makes my day **


End file.
